Always and Forever
by Solo-dono
Summary: Duo believes no one cares about him because no one notices when he hurts. But someone in his life loses his life to make Duo happy, but is Duo really happy? Deathfic 1x2, 25, 3x4, implied 52. 2 different endings! Sad and Happy!
1. Bodies

**Title: Always and Forever**

**Author: Solo**

**Chapter: 1**

**Chapter Title: Bodies**

**Pairings: past 1x2, 2+5, 3x4, implied 5+2.**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Rating: Pg-13? Or R**

**Warnings: Deathfic, Yaoi, Suicide and Mentions of Self Abuse. Oh and some Sappy moments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any the characters in this story. I do not make any money writing this story, and I never will.**

**Duo: Why such a sad story?**

**Solo: Cause I was mad when I started it…I was writing what I felt, so this is kinda my story. I'm Duo.**

**Duo: But I'm Duo**

**Solo: I used you to represent me.**

**Wufei: That's kinda…**

**Duo: Fucked up.**

**Solo: Heh**

'**Thoughts'**

** Flashbacks**

** Minor Scene changes.**

** Major scene changes.**

**Starting in _Duo's POV._**

**Always and Forever**

_**I really hate them, all of the people who have the nerve to call themselves my friend. Aint a friend supposeta notice when somethins wrong? Cause none of them ever do, not even little Quatre notices. Or maybe he does and just doesn't care to ask anymore, he useta ask me what was wrong durin the war, so why doesn't he now? **_

_**Sometimes I just want to end it all, in one big dramatic scene, right in front of everyone. To, ya know, show them something was wrong.**_

**_...At least there's one person who listens to me, Trowa, yeah that's right Trowa, Mr tall dark and mysterious. I've talked to Trowa about some of my problems, mostly about my past. He listens and he actually offers help. Now, don't me wrong, I don't just sit there and dump all of my problems on Trowa, I help him too. Like when Trowa useta cut himself, useta being the key word. No one else knew then and no one else knows now. Only reason I found out was cause I asked, I could tell because I useta cut myself too, well…I still do...but that's beside the point. Trowa's a really good guy once you get past that mask of his, which I tell you, isn't fucking easy. We have alot in common and we're as close as brothers but even he doesn't notice..._**

**_Anyway, I've done a lot to help everyone. People come to me constantly for help. Heero, Quatre, Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, Une, Zechs, Trowa, Noin, Sally, even Catherine. Only one who hasn't is, Wufei. He's closed up tighter than me ever since... 'That day.' _**

**_I've tried so many times to get closer to Wufei, but he just closes me out. Before 'that day,' we were pretty close, but now, he doesn't seem to want to look at m, let alone talk to me. He's told me about his past or his problems and I never told him about mine. _**

**_I think the only one who doesn't notice my love for Wufei, is well, Wufei. Heero was the first to notice since we were together then. I really wish that day woulda never came. I wish I would have never hurt Heero like that._**

_**END DUO POV**_

**START 3rd PERSON POV**

**Duo gazed at the Asian boy practicing his swords outside in the backyard. Duo wondered if Wufei knew how hot he looked right now, his well-built, shirtless form glistening in the sun, sweat rolling down his chest and face. Damn, all this Wufei watching was getting him hot. Duo continued to stare at the boy from his spot on the balcony. "Damn," Duo muttered as he tried to memorize the way Wufei's body moved.**

"**Duo?" Heero called as he opened the glass door to the balcony, taking a step on the balcony. 'He is staring at Wufei again! Duo said you loved me! I love you so much, but I want you to be happy, so…' Heero walked behind Duo placing his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, causing Duo to jump at the sudden touch, quickly he spun to face the intruder. "Oh, Heero, thank God!" Duo said as he stood to kiss Heero. Heero quickly pulled away, breaking the kiss before it got too deep. 'Duo, don't, or I wont be able to do this, I wont be able to let you go.'**

"**You were staring at him again, weren't you, Duo?" Heero asked. "Wha-What? What are you talking about? Staring at who?" Duo asked playing dumb, pulling Heero into a hug, hiding his face in Heero's chest. 'Heero I love you, I really do!' Duo smiled as Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's body. Being held was something Duo loved, felling strong arms around him; he felt safe, protected, and wanted. But all too soon Heero pulled away from Duo and walked to the other side of the balcony, gripping the railing tightly. 'Duo, you don't know hard you're making this do you?' Duo pouted, 'Why did ya end it? It was so nice being held.' "Duo don't play dumb, I know…I know you like Wufei. You stare at him all the time, at dinner, at work, I see you doing it all the time!" Heero said as he looked over at Wufei. 'Why?' Heero asked himself.**

**Duo walked over to Heero placing his hand on Heero's back. "I don't know what you're talking about, koi. I was only watching Wufei cause he was the only thing to look at. Quatre and Trowa are in the Music Room playing, and you were out working. So what else was I suppose to do?" Heero turned back to look at Duo. "Remember, 'I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie.' Are you holding true to your word?" Heero asked the violet eyed beauty in front of him. He loved Duo more than anything in the world, and he wanted him to be happy. "…Well, you see, I- I.." Duo's eyes began to water. "Heero I love you! I really do! But, I don't know, I think I love him too. I don't know what's going on, I'm so confused! I-I." Duo couldn't hold back his tears anymore, he started to cry, tears flowing from his beautiful violet eyes. "Heero you have to believe me, I love you so much, that it hurts. But…" Duo cried, he really meant everything he said, with all of his heart.**

**Heero walked over to Duo kissing him with all of the passion he held for the boy. The two kissed for what seemed like hours until they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, lips swollen. Heero pulled Duo into his arms, hugging the smaller boy as close as he could get. Heero rested his chin on the top of Duo's head. Mariemaia incident. **

"**Don't worry, you wont have to be confused anymore." Heero soothed as he let Duo go and walked back over to the ledge of the balcony. 'This is it; he won't have to go through this anymore.' "Duo, I love you more than anything in this world, and I would do anything for you. I'll never leave you." Heero said as he looked back at Duo, taking in everything about the boy. 'I hope this will help you koi.' The tears started flowing faster from Duo eyes as he heard what Heero was saying. 'Why does he sound like he's going to die?' "Heero, I feel the same way!" Duo cried with all of his heart and soul. Heero smirked bitterly, 'No, you don't...' Heero turned his back to Duo. **

"**Remember everything I said." Heero said as he hopped onto the ledge of the balcony. "Always and Forever." With those final words Heero jumped of the ledge head first. Duo ran to ledge and tried to catch Heero's foot, but he was too late. Duo screamed as loud as he could, tears flying from his eyes, as Heero hit the ground; his neck twisting, cracking his spine. He died instantly.**

**Wufei had looked to see what Duo was screaming about. 'He's screaming like someone was killed!' Wufei thought as he looked up at Duo hanging off the 3rd story balcony from his legs, they where the only thing keeping him from falling. Duo was still screaming, his tears fell from his face onto the ground below him.**

**Wufei looked down to see what got Duo so upset, thats when he saw him, Heero, laying in a heap on the ground, his neck twisted so that he was looking strait at Wufei. Heero's eyes seemed to bore a hole trough Wufei's soul as Wufei fell to ground, Heero was dead, he didn't need to go over there to figure it out.**

**Trowa and Quatre rushed out through the back door. They saw Heero strait-away. Quatre screamed, and Trowa ran over to Heero, Quatre close behind. Trowa bent over and checked Heero out. "Trowa?" Quatre asked tears falling down his face. Trowa looked at Quatre, "Quatre, listen to me, I need you to get Heero inside the house, away from Duo. Call 911 when you get him inside, please…" Quatre knew Trowa was being serious, Trowa had called him Quatre, not one of the many pet names he held for his little love. Quatre quickly gathered Heero in his arms, looking at Duo, before finally rushing into the house.**

**Trowa ran into the house and up the stairs, Duo's scream slowly coming to a stop as he got to the balcony. Trowa leaned over the ledge and tried to haul Duo back onto the balcony, but whenever he touched the boy, Duo would squirm away. Trowa finally stopped, if he kept this up Duo would fall. 'He's going to fall ether way. He's way to shaken up, he's going to fall if I don't get him up here.'**

**Wufei sat there on the ground, staring at the spot where Heero lay, only a moment ago. Those eyes…he would never forget how they looked, so cold and accusing, yet somehow, forgiving. It scared him. Finally, Wufei got up and started to walk towards the house, when Duo fell. Trowa tried to grab Duo's foot; but he missed by an inch.**

**Wufei ran as fast as he could and caught Duo before Duo befell to the same fait as Heero. "The last thing we need is to lose you!" Wufei yelled as Duo curled in his arms and started to cry harder, he shook violently in Wufei's arms. "Thank God Wufei." Trowa said, jumping off the balcony, landing, on his feet, in front of Wufei. Wufei looked at Trowa, they stared at each other, now was not the time for words. The two shared a silent conversation, and then slowly walked into the house; the sound of Ambulances' sirens filled the air. **

**Duo hid his face in Wufei's chest as he continued to cry, whimpering sounds escaped from his lips. 'Gone forever, why, gone, my fault.' Duo's mind raced as he tried to figure out why this was all happening. Duo stared shaking so much Wufei was having a hard time keeping the boy in his arms. **

**The Paramedics came and took Heero away into an Ambulance. Wufei walked over to a Paramedic and asked him to take Duo to the hospital as well. The man nodded and took Duo from Wufei's arms. "No, Wufei don't, please don't leave me! I don't want you to leave me! Please Don't!" Duo screamed and struggled as other men came, one gave him a shot. Slowly Duo's world surrendered to the darkness.**

'**END 3RD POV'**

'**_START DUO POV'_**

**_Yeah, I should do something like Heero did only in front of everyone. Yeah that's right, that's what I'll do…_**

'**_END DUO POV ' _**

'**START 3rd PERSON POV'**

**Wufei sat in the backyard of Quatre's new mansion. They all moved because the old place had too many memories, whether they be good or bad, the place reminded them of Heero. But no matter where they moved to Heero was still remembered, at every meal, everyday working for the Preventeers, every holiday, no matter how much they tried to forget Heero, The ex-Gundam pilot was greatly missed, and no matter where they moved Heero's eyed still haunted Wufei's dreams, those eyes scared the shit out of him, and they probably always would, what really bothered Wufei was that he didn't know what those eyes were trying to say! **

**It had been one year, and no one acted the same. Duo tried to act the same but his heart just wasn't into it, and everyone could tell. Duo had gotten slightly more independent and talked less. Quatre was quite and moved around like he was dead. He always seemed to be in a trance. He wasn't cheerful and bouncy like he used to be. He wasn't Quatre. Trowa seemed to want to do more things with Duo, trying to get him to act normal. Trowa still blamed himself for not catching Duo even though Duo didn't seem to care. Wufei, well, Wufei had closed off way more than anyone, well that's what Wufei thought anyway, but it was Duo who had closed of most. He had also developed a deep love for his braided friend. **

**All Wufei could think about was Duo yelling for Wufei not to leave him. What did he mean then? Was it just because he was scared? Or was it something else? Wufei was going to tell Duo, but, Duo still in love with Heero, he had to be. Telling Duo would only make him hurt more, so Wufei avoided Duo, not knowing that by doing so, he was driving Duo to his death.**

**Tomorrow was New Years, Quatre was throwing a huge party and everyone would be there, but no one would be the same as they where before 'that day.'**

**The next day everyone was at the party, everyone but Duo, he was loading his gun, today was the day he would end it all, right at midnight, in front of everyone.**

**Duo turned to look at the clock, 11:52 pm it read. 'Good not much longer.' Duo went to go look for Wufei. At 11:58 Duo found Wufei. "Wufei I need to talk to you." Wufei turned to Duo, "Yes?"**

**END**

**There will be 2 endings to this. Ending 1 will be sad. While ending 2 will be a 'happy ending' if you will.**

**Well what do ya'll think? **

**R&R! PLEASE! **


	2. Souls, sad ending

Title: Always and Forever

Author: Solo

Chapter: 2

Chapter Title: Souls

Pairings: 2x5x2, 3x4, Past 1x2

Genre: Angst/Romance

Warnings: Deathfic, Yaoi, Suicide and Confusion

3rd Person POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in this story. I do not and never will make any money writing these stories. (Cause I suck to bad! o)

Ending 1 – Sad Ending

**Souls**

"Wufei I need to talk to you," Duo said as he approached Wufei from behind. Wufei turned to Duo, "Yes?" He yelled over the people counting down to New Years. "Wufei I love you and I have for a long time, I know you hate me but... I'll always be with you." Duo cried as he leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Wufei's lips. Wufei stood in shock as Duo took a step back and pulled out his gun, placing it to his temple. "Always and forever." Duo mumbled just loud enough for Wufei to hear. As everyone yelled 'Happy New Year!' Duo pulled the trigger, leaving only those words.

Wufei let out a hoarse scream as Duo's body hit the floor. Soon other screams joined his as everyone rushed over to Duo's corpse. Wufei collapsed onto the floor, his face buried in his hands. "No, there is no way this can be real; I was going to tell him tonight, right at midnight, except… I was too late!" Wufei yelled. "Why did I not inform him earlier? He loved me, I should have realized that! Why did I avoid him, why did I just stand there!" Wufei yelled before her passed out just as the Ambulance's arrived.

5 Years later

Wufei sat in the corner of his padded room, unable to sleep; the dreams had awakened him again. Dreams of Duo's corpse and Heero's intense gaze on the night of his suicide. He wasn't crazy, was he? He couldn't be! He had been through so much and Quatre had said it had something to do with stress, he said it would all pass... "Those eyes" Wufei mumbled as he searched his cell his loose hair flying around his face. "My fault, all mine." Wufei muttered into the empty room. _"It's not your fault Fei; I should've waited for you to respond."_ A familiar deep voice said. Wufei closed his eyes, it was _him_. "But I-" Wufei was cut off as a finger was placed on his lips. "_Hush. Don't worry, I'm still here, I won't go anywhere. I'm always here…remember?"_ Duo whispered as he held Wufei close, running his hands though Wufei's long onyx locks. "Yes Duo, Always here." Wufei muttered as he wrapped his arms around himself and began to rock back and forth, lost in his own imagination. "Always and Forever."

**End?**

Ok, did that confuse anyone? If I did just email me! I'll reply and help you understand. R&R, Please!


	3. Spirits, Happy ending

Title: Always and Forever

Chapter: 2

Chapter Title: Spirits

Author: Solo

Pairings: 2x5, 3x4, past 1x2

Genre: Angst/Romance

Warnings: Sap, Fluff and Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I do not or will ever make any money writing these stories.

Ending 2 Happy!

**Spirits**

"Wufei I need to talk to you," Duo said as he approached Wufei from behind. Wufei turned to Duo, "Yes?" He yelled over the people counting down to New Years. "Wufei I love you and I have for a long time, I know you hate me but... I'll always be with you." Duo cried as he leaned forward and kissed Wufei; just as he was about to pull back he felt a hand slide behind his head, holding it securely in place. Just as Wufei began to return the kiss the room let out a loud cry of "Happy New Year!" Startled, Wufei let Duo go, slowly looking into the braided man's amethyst eyes. "I love you as well and have for what seems like an eternity. I did not tell you because I assumed you loved Heero in spite of everything, and I felt it would be rough on you." Wufei said as he kissed Duo softly on the lips. "F-For real?" Duo asked, his shock evident in this voice, amethyst scanning onyx eyes for any mockery or falsehood. Wufei smiled "For always and forever."

**5 years later.  
**  
"Daddy, May I have some candy!" Suika asked her Duo Daddy. "What did Papa say?" Duo asked his 5 year old daughter. The girl hesitated for a moment the looked up at her Daddy, responding with "Yes?" Duo looked down at her trying to look angry with her, "Suika..." He mock scolded. Suika looked down at her feet, "He said no..." She whispered in a pitiful voice. "Well, since you ate so well at dinner, if you promise to keep it a secret, I'll let you have a little," Duo murmured as he winked at the girl he and Wufei adopted 2 years ago, after their marriage. She had long black hair, which was always pulled back into a braided ponytail, and beautiful indigo eyes. The girl was clearly Chinese, but her deep blue eyes showed that she must have had some other blood running through her veins. "I won't tell, promise!" Suika said as looped her pinky Duo's then pounced off to grab a 'Fruit by the Foot.' "Good girl, now go practice your karate!" Duo said he kissed the girl on the check. She giggled then walked of with a mock salute.

"So Duo, I hear you let Suika have candy, even after I said no. I am very angry about that, when she gets older she is going to come to you when she does not get her way with me." Wufei said in a firm voice, which held a hint of amusement, as he entered the kitchen, locking his arms around Duo's waist and pulling him close. "But, Papa, she ate so well at dinner." Duo teased putting on a pout as he turned to face Wufei placing a kiss on Wufei's nose. "Well don't make it a habit," Wufei retorted in a calm voice. Duo smiled and looked up into his husbands eyes before responding, "What, kissing you on the nose, or dominating you?" Wufei looked down at this lover with a shocked expression, "Duo..." "Ha, I'm just kidding 'Fei, lighten up!" Duo said as he kissed his husband deeply. "Duo, promise me, I don't want her knowing that she can get between our rules." Duo looked up at Wufei, "Fine, and your right...like always." Wufei let out a small chuckle, a small flash a pain shining through his eyes. Duo's brows furrowed together, "Whats wrong?" Wufei looked down at his love, a smile on his face, "Nothing, I just had that dream again. The dream where you killed yourself at the New Years party..." He muttered slowly. Duo frowned deeply, and look Wufei's chin in his hand, forcing Wufei to look him in the eyes, "Look you don't have to worry about that, I love you; I'll _always_ be with you." "For real?" Wufei asked with a smirk. Duo laughed "For always and forever."

**END**

Ok, did that confuse anyone? If I did just review and leave your email and I'll reply and help you understand. R&R, Please!


End file.
